


【宽歪】Secret Lovers

by vekol



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vekol/pseuds/vekol
Summary: 宽歪职场AU短篇





	1. Chapter 1

“办不到，至少这一季不行。”Toni简洁明了地说，然后会议室一下子沉默了下来。

坐在投影机旁操作简报的Julian下意识地抬头望了坐在他左侧的Marco一眼，然后努力让自己试图将椅子向后滑好远离会议桌的动作不那么明显。

确实没人注意到他，会议室内的其他人都看着Toni或是Marco。Marco还是维持着笑容，虽然他觉得自己都笑得有点僵了。

Toni这句话说得还算有些委婉了，这一季不行，换句话说就是今年都没戏了。十月中的第二个星期五，柏林的天气已经完全转凉了，天空灰濛濛得让人光看就觉得阴冷又压抑。不过会议室内的暖气开得很足，Marco并不觉得冷，相反地，甚至还觉得稍微有些燥热，他将自己手臂上的衬衫往上卷了卷，露出皮肤上的一点刺青纹路：“……我先声明，我们也不想在这个问题上花太多时间，毕竟这不是今天的主题，”他听见自己说，“但是方便告诉我原因吗？这个月已经有不少供应商打电话来问这事了，我们总得有个说法。”

“这个平台用的还是七年前公司刚创立时的API，早该被淘汰换成新的API了，我们现在讨论的这个问题只是一百个问题中的其中一个－－我没有说这一百个问题里有哪个不重要或是不需要解决的意思，只是换成新的API就能一次性解决这一百个问题，如今还要花力气去解决旧API造成的问题太浪费资源了，而且容易再出额外的纰漏。”

“换新API的时程呢？”

“明年第一季中。”

Marco忍不住揉了下自己的眉心：“圣诞假期快到了，我们部门不一定有足够人手来人工处理这些问题造成的业务影响，得回去评估下，先换下一张简报吧Julian。”

他这话相当于“我们先不谈这事，不过这事没完”，算是暂且接受了Toni的说法并作出了妥协，Julian松了口气立刻切到下一张简报，正要开口，Toni有些迟疑地补上了一句：“如果要评估的话，能顺便重新统计下受影响供应商的部份吗？我早上在后台看到的数据和你们刚才简报里的数据有些出入。”

“…………Julian，记下了吗？”

Marco的声音听上去有些冷，Julian忙不迭用力点头：“我知道了。”

求求上帝快让这个会议结束吧，就算要他圣诞节少放一天假也没关系，真的，Julian心想，他觉得自己坐在Toni和Marco之间都不敢呼吸了，这种隐含烟硝味的场面就算只是每个月上演一次他还是受不了，他们甚至都还没进行到今天真正的主题。

星期五总是一周里过得最漫长又最迅速的一天，到了下午五点半，办公室陆陆续续开始有人下班去欢度周末。Mesut一个小时前发了条信息给Marco，问他下班要不要一起去喝酒，Marco憋了大半天无处发泄，自然一口答应，一到六点，他们就在公司楼下碰面，一起往外走。

就下班后的娱乐而言，公司的地理位置颇具优势，正位处柏林东边最具特色的一区，街头充斥着风格各异的酒吧和夜店，走在街上时前一秒还听见电子音乐，下一秒经过另一间酒吧门口便成了爵士乐。不过Marco和Mesut都已经在这里待了几年的时间，也不再那么热衷一间间深入探索了，直接就往两人常去的一家酒吧走。

酒还没上来，Marco就忍不住抓着Mesut的手说个不停：“明年第一季中－－你能相信吗Mesut！还有整整四个月！”

“但是他说的是真的，而且说的是对的。”Mesut冷静地回应，这时候他们点的酒终于送过来了，Mesut将对方点的酒推到他面前。

“那是因为你是程序员！你们程序员总是站在他那边！”Marco不满地嚷嚷。

“我站在说得有道理的那边。”Mesut耸了耸肩，安抚他道：“说实话，你已经做得很好了，Toni也绝对知道这一点，我觉得他对你还是挺另眼相看的，毕竟你调来之前，这个位置的阵亡频率大概是半年，能撑完一个项目的都不多，你到现在能做将近两年已经很不简单了。”

Marco不由得狐疑地问：“……之前阵亡率真的这么高？”

“真的，不是安慰你的。该怎么说……因为Toni不会随便敷衍人，而且他不会在他觉得对的事情上让步，你也和其他产品经理共事过，你知道我的意思，难道你希望Toni像其他人那样哄着业务部门说能做会做，最后把你们的案子放到顺位最后一位吗？”

Marco抚着酒杯的边缘沉默了两秒，最后叹了一口气，Mesut忍不住笑了：“抱歉戳穿你，不过其实你也一开始就知道他是对的，但就是想抱怨发泄下是吧？”

Marco抬起头来看了他一眼，这回脸上有了些笑意，Mesut也不跟他废话，直接拿起酒杯和他碰了一下。

“说到这个，我还是觉得挺神奇的，你在调来这个位置前跟Toni不是还处得挺不错的？这两年怎么反而没怎么看见你们走在一起了，就因为工作？”

“我有你就够了啊Mesut。”

Mesut笑着骂了一声，踢了一下他的腿。

“其实程序员大概率是不会站在产品经理那边的，不过公司的程序员都挺喜欢Toni的。”Mesut说，“有个这样的产品经理对程序员是福音啊，知道做什么有用做什么没用，把花在没用项目上的时间都省下来了。你当程序员来柏林这个工资低得要死的城市是打算把自己累死的吗？才不是，他们都是来享受生活顺便工作的。不然你以为Torsten为什么说什么都要把公司留在东柏林这边死都不肯搬？”

Torsten Frings是公司的CTO，整个人不羁得宛若柏林这个城市的缩影，及肩的长发，手臂肌肉上的刺青，在会议里偶尔会脱口说出几句脏话－－这个频率在人资每一季不厌其烦的严正警告之下已经变得稍稍正常了些。虽然他们是互联网创业公司，里头的人都相对年轻开放，但还是得注意下影响。

Marco愣了愣：“什么意思？”

“公司成长速度太快，他们半年前就开始物色新地点了，本来西边有些办公大楼挺符合我们的需求，但被Torsten一口否决了：‘你们把公司搬到西边，没了这边的夜店酒吧我上哪去招优秀的程序员？’”

“……这是Torsten的原话？他认真的？”Marco的表情如遭雷殛。

“对，他认真的。”Mesut同情地拍了拍他的肩膀。“没办法，整个欧洲都缺程序员，其实我觉得这还挺有道理的，否则Auba怎么会来？”

Marco无言地把脸埋进自己的掌心里。他们的酒杯都已经见底，Mesut索性留他一个人坐着，又走到吧台去点第二轮酒。

这时Marco口袋里的手机震了一下，Marco拿起来看了一眼，一条新信息。

TK：晚上来我家吗？

MR：我在和Mesut喝酒。

TK：说我的坏话？

MR：一点点。晚上你做饭吗？

TK：你来帮忙的话也可以顺便做你的份。

MR：说过了我只会煮面条，不带酱料的那种。

TK：你来吧，我会尽力发掘你的潜能的。

TK：如果存在的话。

MR：……二十分钟。

Mesut端了两杯调酒回来，看见Marco只顾着低头按着手机打字，直接将酒放在桌上：“你要走了？”

“唔、嗯，男朋友说给我做饭，我去帮忙。”

Mesut充满质疑地看他：“……你能帮什么忙？”

Marco将Mesut拿来的调酒一饮而尽，才有些不好意思地笑了一下：“去给男朋友加油之类的？”

“别秀了，你什么时候才介绍你男朋友给我看看？连照片都藏着不给看。”

“改天、改天。”Marco一边穿上外套一边嬉皮笑脸地说，匆匆将酒钱留在桌上，倾身抱了一下Mesut，“周末愉快，Mesut，下周再找个时间一起吃午饭？”

“行，周一见，不要纵欲过度。”

“我才不会！”

Marco男朋友租的公寓就在离公司五站地铁的地方，其实这种条件下他们完全能天天见面，但是在两年前Marco转调到现在的职位之后不久，他们就几乎只在周末见面了。

“如果周间和你见面的话我会错乱的。”这是Marco的原话，男朋友本人对此不置可否，于是他们便过上了这种称得上仿异地恋的生活。

两人第一次见面是在三年前公司的圣诞派对上，当时公司已经初具规模，两人分属不同部门不同楼层，此前工作上没有交集，何况Marco也才刚进公司三个月，彼此自然都还不知道对方的存在。

那场圣诞派对的地点在柏林郊区一个森林旁的宴会厅。晚餐结束后舞池开放，Marco在音乐震耳欲聋的室内待了一段时间，不久前喝的酒开始有些上头，他忍不住走了出去想透透气。宴会厅外的露台不大，Marco打开门便看见有个人坐在露台中央的长椅上，听见开门瞬间透出来的音乐声回头看了一眼。

Marco走过去笑着自我介绍：“Marco。”

对方的右手还端着一杯红酒，左手回握住他伸过来的手：“Toni。”

他看上去人还不错，Marco想，于是主动问道：“我能坐这吗？出来稍微透透气。”

Toni很快地同意了，顺势搭话：“之前没看过你。第一次参加公司的圣诞派对？”

“嗯，你呢？”

“第二次了。今晚感觉如何？”

“晚餐挺好吃的。”Marco回想了一下，老实回答，他注意到Toni微微笑了一下，露出了浅浅的酒窝，“不过舞池里的音乐有点……”

“不是有点，”Toni摇摇头，接着他的话说下去，“是糟透了。”

他们对视一眼，然后下一秒同时大笑出声。

“真的，”Marco一边笑一边摇头，“那是谁选的音乐啊？我刚开始还以为自己穿越回二十年前了。”

就这样，Marco Reus和Toni Kroos算是认识了。下班之后Marco开始会和一些自己部门之外的同事去喝酒——Toni将Marco拉进他们那个每周三的after work beer群里时无比理直气壮，即使Marco平时根本不怎么喝啤酒。（“别担心，不要拘泥名称。”Thomas大笑着拍拍他的肩膀。）

偶尔地，在几次其他人都有事不参加的周三，Toni会单独给他发短信。

TK：一起去喝点别的？别去啤酒屋了，有点腻。

MR：OK

其实Marco也能再叫上Mesut，或是Mario，但或是其他的谁，但不知怎么地，他就是没有。

毕竟Toni是直接发短信问的他不是吗，Marco理所当然地想。

有些时候，转变并不总是发生得那么令人印象深刻，特别是当这种转变随着时间一点一滴地渐次进行时，变化量被时间涓流温柔地抚平了稜角，让人说不清究竟是怎么发生的。总之，当Marco回过神来时，他已经坐在Toni家的沙发上发呆了。

Marco接过Toni递过来的一杯水：“谢谢。”

Toni脱了衬衫，换上一件短袖的运动衫，认识将近半年来手臂第一次在Marco面前裸露出来，Marco无意识地盯着那上面的刺青看了一会，没头没尾地说了句：“我之前都不知道你手上有这么多刺青，Toni。”

“是吗，”Toni一屁股在他身边坐下，往上拉起手臂上的袖子，让刺青完整地露出来，“所以？觉得如何？”

“喜欢，好看。”Marco简短地笑着称赞，酒精让他现在处在一种有些亢奋却舒服的状态，“我也有。”Marco说，也想卷起自己左手的袖子，却发现这无法让他左手手臂上的图纹完全露出来，索性将身上的长袖衬衫给脱了，光着上半身，炫耀似的将左半边面向Toni。

“……这个不错，我喜欢。”Toni的手指轻轻抚过他上臂纹着的狮子时低声说，低沉暗哑的嗓音意外地好听。

指腹反复摩挲皮肤时感觉有些痒，还夹杂着些说不清道不明的奇妙感受，Marco怔怔地盯着Toni的脸，过了好一会蓦然突兀地问：“你喜欢的只有刺青吗？”

Toni被他问得愣了一下，手上的动作也停下了。

Marco觉得Toni肯定听见了自己急促的心跳声，毕竟Toni家里这么安静，静得尴尬——完蛋了，他绝对是搞砸了，他居然就这么没头没脑地脱口说了出来，他以后在公司还怎么面对Toni？

Marco慌得要命，赶紧想重新穿上衣服逃跑，但才刚动了一下就被Toni按住了。

“更喜欢你，Marco。”Toni飞快地说。然后缓缓地凑了过来，Marco屏着呼吸动都不敢动，他们交换了第一个吻，接着第二个、第三个吻紧接在后。

于是那晚Marco没将衣服穿回去。

“你太狡猾了，Marco，”事后两人全身赤裸地抱在一起躺在Toni家的床上时，Toni笑着说，“引诱我先开口说。”

Marco伸腿去勾他的小腿，彼此体温相熨帖的感觉好极了：“放屁，要是我没先问难道你会说吗？”

“会。”Toni说得斩钉截铁，“不知道什么时候，但我肯定会说的。”

“这么自信？”

“因为很喜欢你。”Toni看着Marco的眼睛认真地说，一手在他的腰际不輕不重地来回抚着。他们安静地对视了几秒，Toni忽然自觉有些难为情地垂下眼睛，笑出声来：“反正……我忍不住不说。”

这种感觉很奇妙，Marco想，Toni的随便一句话、一个动作都能让他激动得心脏发紧，喜欢得不知道怎么办才好，他甚至不知道该怎么表达才够。

因此Marco选择了最原始最直观的那种表达法。他搂着Toni有些心急地吻他，一遍遍吮吻他的唇瓣，勾着他的舌头纠缠，舌尖扫过上颚后又肆意地舔过口腔里的每一寸，彼此的喘息和舒服的哼声不受控制地从接吻的间隙一点一点流泻出来，听得人更加心痒难耐了。

“Toni，”Marco带着点微喘的声音喊他，软软的像是商量一样的语气，“我们再来一次好不好？”

其实在那个时候，他们并没有特意想要瞒着所有人谈恋爱，虽然名义上是办公室恋情，但当时他们的工作上毫无交集，只是两人身边都有些要是知道了肯定要取笑他们取笑上老半天的朋友，为了方便省事，一时便没有特别和谁提起。到了半年之后Marco调职，两人不由得开始庆幸公司里没有人知道他们在谈恋爱。

影响太不好了。Marco站在门外，一边在背包里摸索钥匙一边这么想着。何况Mesut要是知道了，肯定会觉得自己是神经病，一边和Toni谈恋爱一边三天两头地找Mesut抱怨。

进门之后Marco立刻闻到厨房传来的香味。他走到厨房，Toni正从锅里舀了一汤匙起来试味道，看见Marco出现在门边，挑了下眉算是打了招呼。

Marco走过去从背后搂着他：“不是说让我来帮忙吗？”

“下次吧，今天不煮面条。”说完，像是预料到Marco下一句就是问今天煮什么一样，Toni直接拿着汤匙侧身过来喂了他一口。

“……好吃。”Marco老实地评价。

“不用再加盐？”

“不用了，这样就挺好了。”

他们交换了一个吻，在对方嘴里尝到相同的食物味道，Toni还额外嗅到一点酒气。

“你和Mesut还是去的之前那家酒吧？”

“对。”Marco点点头，“Mesut又埋怨我谈恋爱两年多了还不把男朋友介绍给他。”

Toni乐了：“那你想把这位男朋友介绍给Mesut吗，Marco？”

“舍不得。”Marco吃吃地笑着说，把脸埋进他的肩窝里，有一下没一下地蹭着，“我男朋友太好了，给人多看一眼我都觉得有些吃亏。”

Toni转过身来，将Marco抱在怀里亲，一手摸到他的腰上轻轻拧了一把，换来Marco在自己唇上不满的一下啃咬。他们黏黏糊糊地亲了一阵，Marco的手隔着衣服来来回回爱不释手地抚着Toni的腹肌。

在蹭着Marco的脸颊时，Toni像是忽然想起了什么，问了句：“你们部门刚来的那个小朋友，今天是不是被吓到了？”

“Julian？”

“嗯，他可能以为我们吵起来了。”

Marco坦然地承认：“我们那时是在吵架啊。”

“我们哪有吵架。”

Marco眨了眨眼睛：“所以我们现在要为了我们有没有吵架而吵架吗？”

Toni歪头想了想，欣然同意了他的说法：“不要。”


	2. Summer Party

六月初的时候，Julian Weigl非常认真地就“一个人究竟能多倒楣”这个题目思考了整整一个礼拜。

公司每年七月有一场summer party，基本上就是一个大家趁着夏天天气好，在外头晒晒太阳吃点东西喝喝酒的活动，每次的筹办小组成员由公司内部随即抽签决定。

诚然，Julian非常喜欢并崇拜自己的上司Marco，然而当他发现被抽中加入今年的筹办小组的不只自己和Marco，还有负责他们这个业务部门的产品经理Toni Kroos时，他真的有点想哭。

其实Toni是个很好的人，而且工作能力很强。Julian还记得自己进公司的第二周，Marco在一次开会后叫住Toni，把自己介绍给Toni。

“Toni，这是Julian，刚来我们部门。Julian，Toni是负责我们部门的产品经理，接下来的项目基本都是和Toni合作的。”

Toni笑着伸出手和Julian相握：“欢迎，目前为止还好吧？”

“目前都很好，唔，不过我也才刚开始看现在这个项目的资料。”

Marco在一旁补充：“Kehli总算是舍得让我招新人来一起做项目了，我可不能太快把人吓跑。”

Toni耸耸肩：“如果Marco太吓人的话，有问题也可以来找我。”

Toni并不是随口说说的，Julian后来确实因为项目需要找上Toni问过几次问题，Toni从来都有问必答。

人与人之间的关系有蜜月期，人与工作之间也同样适用。Julian当时大学刚毕业，满心都是对于第一份工作的热情，何况他的上司和同事都十分友善，Julian实在没什么可抱怨的……吧？

“可是这个也很急。”Marco坚持地说。

“如果一个现象已经存在了三年不变的话，这肯定不是最当务之急的问题，从数据上我也看不出这个特别急的道理。你们选吧，要修改这个流程还是上线新系统？接下来两周只能选一个做。”

Marco果断拒绝这个二选一的情境：“从后台数据分析这个问题不准确，我们不能因为收集的数据不够完善、数据不存在就认为问题也不存在不急迫。”

Toni思考了几秒，状似十分好说话地点头：“有道理。那么第三个选项就是新增缺少的那几组数据的endpoint？也行，这个做起来还更简单更快，我个人推荐你选这一项。”

Marco盯着屏幕挣扎了好半会，最终还是不得不回到Toni一开始抛出的选择题，给出对方预期中的答案：“……算了，就先上线新系统吧，这个不能再拖了，不趁淡季上线，之后忙起来肯定要出问题。”

Toni友好地提醒他：“如果现在上线新系统，下一个优先项目就是之前提过的那个配套功能。”

“我知道。就这样吧，流程的问题搁到下一季再说，这个……我们部门现在还能应付。”

“行。”Toni爽快地说，语气轻松得让Julian有一瞬间以为方才Marco最后几句话里的滿不情願只是自己的错觉。

Toni和Julian的上司似乎很不对头：他们总是在起争执，总是在每一次会议上进行这种代表两个部门间你来我往的角力。两人的不和是Julian第一份工作的蜜月期逐渐消逝时察觉的第一件事，或者说，那是让Julian察觉到职场的残酷与无奈导致蜜月期开始消逝的第一件事。

Julian实在不愿意见到这两个人在决定怎么办派对怎么分配预算时也这么你一言我一语地僵持不下。

担心了整整一周，当Julian做好心理准备，怀抱着一种为组织牺牲奉献的心情参加筹办小组第一次开会，出乎他意料之外，整个过程似乎……异常顺利而融洽。

同样在这个筹办小组的还有和Toni同部门的交互设计师Luka，他在Marco兴冲冲地提议派对上要订某一家墨西哥卷时，不确定地问了句：“这家店还不错，价格也合适，不过他们不外送吧？这样也行吗？”

“……应该？”Marco明显没什么底气，低头在手机上看起了地图。

Toni倾身过去看了一眼。

“可以吧，反正我那天要开车把投影机和一些器材从公司带过去，顺路。”

“这样，”Marco问，“那叫吗？”

Toni环视一圈，见其他人都没意见，目不斜视地回答：“你要负责打电话订。”

“那有什么问题。”

Julian总觉得好像有哪里不对，又好像没什么不对。

派对订在星期五的下班之后，当天下午他们几个人提早到了租借的场地去检查布置和做些事前准备。Julian将投影机架好时，Toni正好走进门来，将手里的两箱纸箱放到桌上。

Toni抬起头来张望了一下，Marco注意到了，再自然不过地问了句：“要剪刀吗？”

“嗯。”

Julian这下总算知道这段时间的违和感出自哪里了。Marco和Toni到底是什么时候变得这么有默契了？

派对进行得很顺利，Marco喜欢的那家墨西哥卷还真的挺好吃的。Mario和Schü不愧是Marco的多年损友兼同事，立刻就猜到是Marco提议叫的墨西哥卷。

“不过那家不外送，是Toni主动说可以开车去取的，”Julian忙里偷闲地和他们俩坐着聊了一会，顺势抛出困扰他的疑问，“他们每次开会都吵架，我还真没想到Toni会主动说要帮忙。”

“他们关系又不差。”Mario说，“他们以前还挺常一起出去喝酒的吧，虽然最近好像比较少见了。”

“……是这样吗？”

“是啊。”

“但是我总觉得Toni和Marco对彼此特别严苛。”Julian皱着眉继续发问，“明明他们其它时候都不这样，为什么偏偏每次一起工作要搞得那么剑拔弩张？”

Schü迟疑了下，模稜两可地说：“那倒也不尽然……”

Mario及时出声救场：“因为那是他们的工作，Julian。你们搞的项目都是他们俩负责的，搞出什么差错第一个找他们。他们一个代表业务方面，一个代表产品和技术方面，策重目标也不可能完全相同，如果他们从不起冲突那才糟。”

他说得义正言辞，Julian还是听得有些似懂非懂，一脸困惑地望着他们。

“他们关系真的不差，你别瞎操心了，吵架也是沟通的一环。”Mario再次信誓旦旦地保证。

Julian没能接着追问，Luka过来问他投影机的信号线放在哪，Julian赶忙起身跑去找了。

“其实吧，”Schü看了Mario一眼，慢悠悠地开口，“我觉得Marco和Toni那真的不叫吵架。”

“姑且叫吵架吧，不觉得每次看他们俩吵架都很有意思吗？”

“对，每次感觉他们吵到像要翻脸打架的瞬间又迅速地达成共识了。”

“简直像两人手上都拿好剧本演给我们看的。”

“关系不够好还吵不出这种效果。”

“我有个问题。”坐在不远处的Łukasz这才回过头来，加入他们的对话，“既然你们这么觉得，为什么不直接和Julian说清楚？”

天色逐渐暗下来了，Toni不知道从哪里拿来一盒里头只剩下两片的披萨盒，走回Marco一个人坐着的那个角落。他将披萨边撕了放回自己的盘子里，Marco往他盘子里看了一眼，直接一点也不客气地伸手过来拿。

Toni没什么反应，倒像是已经对此习以为常似的。

Julian把信号线找出来给Luka，往回走时正好看到这一幕，他忽然不知道自己该不该继续靠近了。

Toni抬起头来看见Julian，愣了一下，然后皱着眉轻轻喊了一声：“Marco……”

“嗯？”Marco盘腿坐在Toni身边，嘴里还叼着那块披萨边，顺着Toni的视线回头看见了Julian，这才后知后觉地意识到自己方才的动作有些不妥。他干脆朝Julian挥了挥手，“Julian，吃披萨吗？”

“呃，不用了，我只是来看看你们这边……有没有什么需要帮忙的。”

“现在没什么事，啊，你能去看看外头的啤酒还有多少吗？如果喝光了我再去仓库拿。”

Julian走了之后，Marco回头看了一眼神色自若的Toni，煞有介事地叹了口气：“怎么办？”

Toni以为他说的是刚才Julian的事情，平铺直叙地安慰他：“没事，他只是看见你从我盘子里拿东西吃。”

“我不是说那个，Julian就算发现什么也不会说出去的。”

“那是怎么了？”

“……现在有点想亲你。”

Toni怔住了。

“忍耐一下，回家再说。”他憋着笑说。

他们之间沉默了一小会，Marco将最后一片披萨吃了，低着头把空的披萨盒压扁。他们坐的位置离人群有一段距离，音乐声隐隐传来，显得有些失真。

“Toni，”Marco过了几秒又喊他，“除了你还有谁有仓库的钥匙吗？”

这一次Toni真的忍不住愉悦地笑出声来：“没有了。”

Marco弯着眼睛哦了一声。

派对结束了，到了下一个星期一，办公室里一切照旧。

这天的例会只有Toni、Marco和Julian参加，在Toni看见屏幕上密密麻麻好几页的表单皱起眉的一瞬间，Julian还是不由得习惯性地在心里倒抽一口气。

他听见Toni说：“这个需求是……”

Marco有些为难地搔了搔脸颊：“财务和法务发来的，说非做不可。”

Toni看了看他，忽然笑了起来：“还记得我们去年初做的那个项目吗，财务和法务一开始给我们的表单也是差不多这个样子，几十页的文档，大概有上千种数据类型吧？”

Marco被他这么一提醒，忍不住抿着下唇，像是努力克制笑出来的冲动，然后才接着他的话说下去：“后来被我们删到只剩下……十分之一不到？”

Julian听见Marco那声轻快的“我们”时有些困惑地抬起头来。

Toni耸了耸肩：“上线之后还不是一点问题也没有。交给你了，反正他们没能说服你的话，我是不可能会被说服的，需要人唱黑脸的话再跟我说一声。”

…………搞什么，是这样吗，Julian眨了眨眼睛。

他觉得自己大概是终于明白了。


	3. Chapter 3

阴郁的冬日早晨，连透过落地窗洒落室内的光线都只让人感觉寒冷。Toni早上醒来在床上打了通电话，便又昏昏沉沉地把自己裹在厚重的棉被里睡过去，当他又一次睁开双眼，看见逆着光坐在自己床边的Marco时，Toni仍没什么实感地盯着他被阳光映得金灿灿的头发发愣。

Marco的头发好像没有这么金，自己对金发并没有什么不为人知的特殊爱好，他不着边际地想着，接着便心安理得地把眼前的景象当作梦境，打算重新闭上眼睛。

“Toni。”他以为是梦境里的Marco却在此时开口了，握住他的手轻轻摇他，“先别睡了，你起来下。”

“…………你怎么来了。”Toni一开口才发现自己的嗓音沙哑得厉害。

“来看下你，你还好吗Toni？”Marco语带担忧地问，再度伸手想过来碰他，却被Toni缩着躲开了。

“别靠过来。”Toni一边吸着鼻子一边说，才想起自己清晨醒来打电话请病假时顺便给Marco发信息说了一声，他对于自己病中脑袋不太好使的情况有些不耐烦，“我大概是感冒了，你离我远点。”

肯定是Lucas，他就不应该因为那小子感冒了家里暖气又坏了一时心软让他来家里住了两天。（“只能让你住两天。”“Toni你认真的还是说笑的？？？我们什么交情，就够我住两天？”“室内温度低于16度是违反德国法律的，事实上你可以告你的房东了。”Toni一边说一边抱着一床厚棉被放到沙发床上。所幸两天之后Lucas家的暖气如期修好了。）

Marco对他的警告置若罔闻，他不依不挠地凑过来探了下Toni额头的温度，Marco的掌心微凉，这一次Toni迷迷糊糊地妥协了。

“不只感冒，你还发烧了。”Marco有些没好气地说。

Toni岔开话题的方式称不上巧妙：“你怎么没去上班？”

“我今天在家工作。”

“那就回你家去工作。”

“我就在你家工作，晚点还不退烧的话我带你去看医生。”

“不用了，我睡一天就好了。”

在这种流感的易发季节，去看医生也只会被医生用几句“多喝水多喝茶多休息”加上三五天的假条打发，Toni不常生病，生病了也很少去看医生，他总觉得这太多此一举。这一次他感冒都没怎么咳嗽，就是鼻塞和发烧弄得他精神不好，整个人有些晕乎乎的。

生病中的Toni固执得棘手，Marco不打算这时再跟他争：“你早餐吃了吗？”

“……还没。”

“起来吃点东西，吃个退烧药再睡。”

“我家没有退烧药。”

“我知道，我给你买了。”

Toni说得理直气壮，Marco回答得更加理直气壮。Marco出人意料地会照顾病人，或者说，他在这种时候格外擅长哄得Toni妥协。

于是当Toni重新被Marco塞进被窝里时Toni依旧没能说服Marco：“Marco，我说真的，这种感冒多睡一会就好了，但你跟我待一起容易被——”他还没说完，Marco趁着给他掖被子的时候凑过来，一个轻快的啄吻在Toni唇上掠过，Toni被打断了两秒，“——传染。”

“我等你睡着了去客厅工作。”Marco拍拍他的头顶避重就轻地说。Toni今天没打算出门，自然也没用发胶，头发摸起来柔软的触感极佳，Marco不禁趁机怀着私心多摸了几下。

“怎么不去书房？”

“书房太冷了，我喜欢你的客厅。”

Toni相信Marco说的是真的，他家的客厅有大电视萤幕和向阳的落地窗，客厅沙发前的那张地毯还是Marco挑的。

待在客厅时，Marco坐在那张地毯的时间大概远比坐在沙发上的时间来得多，显然对自己的眼光十分满意。地毯送来的那天，Marco在客厅和Toni搂着亲着，便直接在那张地毯上和Toni来了一发。

“套子在卧室。”Toni当时不忘提醒他，尽管两人在这一刻都早已不是有余裕能起身去找套子的状态了。

“没关系，你直接进来吧。”

Marco都这么说了，Toni自然不可能再跟他客气。他一边进入Marco的身体，一边笑着逗他：“你就这么喜欢这张地毯？这就忍不住了？你不会当初下单就想过这事了吧？”

“试一试不行吗，你怎么这么啰嗦……哈啊，你慢点，好胀……”

Toni亲了亲他的耳廓，安抚地握住他勃起的阴茎上下撸动，帮助他分散注意力：“你就不怕弄脏地毯吗？”

Marco迟疑了一下，才有些欲盖弥彰地小声说：“那你射进来不就好了。”

Marco表达喜欢的方式及执着经常令Toni感到印象深刻。（Marco过了一段时间才记得要在客厅的暗柜里放套子，虽然后来也不一定每次都用得上。）

Toni一觉睡到中午，起身去浴室回来的路上听见Marco正在客厅和人打电话，从内容听上去大概是Julian：“确定了吗？……嗯，现在影响范围多大？是不是都和昨天上线的新功能有关？”

他往前走了几步，停在Marco面前一段距离的位置。

Marco戴着耳机，抬起头看见他，无声地问了句怎么了，Toni做手势问他现在是不是开着视频，Marco摇了摇头，于是Toni直接放心地走了过去，坐到Marco身边。

Marco这才意识到他这是听见了自己方才和Julian说的话，想看看出了什么事。虽然这确实和两人合作的项目有关，但Marco心里对于让还发着烧的Toni工作这件事仍有些牴触。

Toni假装没感觉到Marco推他想赶他回去睡觉，Marco纠结了几秒，拗不过他，只好把Julian几分钟前十万火急发来的求救邮件点开来让他看。

Marco仍在和Julian说话：“不，你不用去找Toni了，他今天不在，我想想他们组里还有谁……”

Toni的下巴抵在Marco肩上，已经用他的笔记本登进系统。他在键盘敲了几下，读完console里的报错提示后不禁皱起眉来。

让他去联系下Rafa。Toni捏了捏Marco的腰，用口型无声地对他说。

谁？

Raphaël Varane，我们组里的。Toni又重复了一次，干脆拉过Marco的手在他掌心把名字写下来。

一笔一划在手心里带来一点搔痒的感觉，Marco在他写最后几个字母时有些走神。Toni很快地写完了，Marco眨了眨眼睛。

“Julian，你去楼下找Toni组里的Raphaël，请他确认下是不是我们这边出的问题，今天能不能修好，如果今天有困难的话再打给我。”

Marco又和Julian交代了几句，期间Toni仍低头盯着屏幕看，思考着究竟是哪里出了问题。Marco挂了电话才注意到，心情有些复杂地一把将笔记本啪地盖上，回头沉默地瞪他。

他来Toni家又不是为了搅得Toni得抱病工作。

这一回Toni的反应快得堪称机警，他倾身捧着Marco的脸颊，在他侧脸上亲了一口：“我饿了，我们叫外卖？”

Marco一手覆到他额上，确认Toni的体温没有早上来得烫了，才跟着妥协地将这事揭过：“我早上买了点食物在冰箱。”

有一个太过了解自己底线的男朋友是件好事吗？大概吧，至少在大多数情况下，只是剩下的少数情况里Marco还是难免有些无奈，他总不能老老实实地和Toni说“你太了解我了导致有时候我觉得被你摸透了很不爽，包含在工作的时候”。

因此和Toni吃完午饭，Marco索性直接抱着笔记本到书房里，锁上门继续工作了。

“你有什么事就喊我一声。”Marco离开卧室之前说。他刚给Toni量过体温，仍是偏高的温度，于是他又把Toni赶回床上去睡，Toni点点头，觉得自己像是回到童年时期，每天晚上被父母盯着准时上床睡觉。

德国的冬天总是天黑得太快了，Toni心不在焉地坐在床上玩了一会手机，卧室地板上的光线一点一滴地向外溜走，最终暗得Toni不得不将床头的灯打开，把手机随手放回床头。

这种体验还是第一次，显得格外新鲜，Marco在他家里，但是两人不待在一起。Toni其实已经不那么睏了，但他还是让自己又躺回床上，否则他就只能无所事事地坐在床上想Marco，一个人消化光是Marco待在自己家里就能让自己分心的这个事实。

他果然还是应该一大早就坚持把Marco赶回家工作的，Toni在又一次睡着前模模糊糊地想，但随后又不得不面对现实，自己根本舍不得。

他不知道Marco会不会和自己一样有时候觉得喜欢对方喜欢得不知道该怎么办才好，他们好像一直以来就是这样顺其自然地度过了两年多。

Toni以为自己睡了很久，但Marco语带歉疚地告诉他现在几点时，Toni发现其实自己还睡不到三个小时。Toni是被Marco钻进自己身边被窝的动静弄醒的，Toni身上很暖，Marco忍不住凑过去从背后抱着他。

“你下班了？”Toni还有些睡意朦胧地问。

“嗯。”Marco把脸埋到他的背上，然后开始有些不好意思地为自己吵醒Toni的行为找理由，嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨：“你的书房真的太冷了冷死我了开了暖气也不暖。”

他们十分心照不宣地没有谈起下午的那个突发事故。其实Toni心里有数，他隐约猜得到问题出在哪，如果Rafa查过之后和他预想的一样，那么这个bug恐怕一时半会是修不好了，最坏的情况就是做回滚－－代表他们过去这一个月所做的几乎算是白费了。

“你真暖和。”Marco紧紧搂着他，贴在他耳边小声地说。Toni翻了下身回过头和他面对面地抱在一块，这才注意到Marco身上套着自己的连帽衫。

“说真的，如果明天换你感冒了，我是不会同情你的。”

“同情又不能让感冒好起来。”Marco反驳，下一秒便像是有意挑衅一样亲了下Toni的眼角，接着又低下头想去吻他的嘴唇，被Toni避开了，这一回Toni是真的铁了心不让他亲，连续扭头躲了几下，Marco屡屡尝试无果，索性不再执着，细细碎碎的吻杂乱无章地落在Toni的脸颊、下巴和脖颈，当Marco舔着他颈上一小块皮肤用力吮吻时，Toni的身体不由自主地变得更热了，这让他感觉有些不妙。

“Marco。”Toni急促地喘息着喊他，“不要再亲了，我会……”

“嗯？”Marco笑眯眯地一手在他腰上摸着蹭着，十分刻意地反复沿着腰线抚摸，却并不再往下移动，他知道这对Toni非常有效，“会怎么样？”

Toni沉默了一下，试图把呼吸稳下来找回理智：“你想做吗？”

“也不算是……”Marco有些犹豫，“怎么说，就是觉得在你家却不能摸你亲你太浪费了。”

“最好还是不要亲。”Toni发自内心地建议，顿了一下，又垂下眼睛，笑着轻轻捏了捏他的脸颊：“但是可以摸。”

于是Marco一手流连在他腹腰上线条分明的肌肉，另一手毫不迂回地将他宽松的裤头往下扯，一把握住Toni的性器。

一开始只有拇指沿着柱身的筋脉缓缓地摩挲，既像是试探又像是探索一样。房间里的暖气、他们身上厚重的棉被、Toni感冒时偏高的体温都让他们浑身热得要命，Marco一边握着他耐心地抚慰着，感觉到手里的器官一点一点兴奋起来，甚至在他手里微微跳动着，一边目不转睛地盯着Toni看，想捕捉他表情里任何一点细微的变化。Toni在最初的几分钟只是安静地和他对视，光是看着Marco眼里闪烁的明净绿色都让Toni心头发软，下身却硬得更厉害了。

等到Marco双手都伸到他的胯间，一手揉弄着性器下方沉甸甸的双囊，另一手沿着茎身上上下下地捋动时，Toni忍不住也伸手去扒他的裤子，跟着握住他半勃的阴茎，Marco立刻被他弄得倒抽了一口气。

“我原本还想多看一会的。”Marco说是这么说，当Toni的手指极富挑逗性地抵着他的前端抠弄时，他还是情不自禁地闭上双眼舒服地呻吟了一声。

“……有什么好看的。”

Toni不让亲，Marco只好凑过去亲昵地用鼻尖蹭他的脸颊：“你最好看。”

两人同样充血而硬挺的部位被一起迫不及待地握住，彼此的手指在茎身上纠缠着，一瞬间来自手心的力度和性器相互碾压的有力刺激便鲜明地传遍全身，像是所有感知能力都集中到了那处的末梢神经一样，他们甚至能直接感受到对方性器兴奋起来的搏动。

这样面对面的姿势实在不好动，没过多久Toni便催促着Marco翻身，从背后抱住他，勃发的阴茎毫无章法地一下一下顶着Marco挺翘的臀部，有时又撞在Marco的大腿根部，甚至是敏感的会阴处，带来一种令人心痒的异样刺激，从尾椎骨一路向上窜遍全身。Marco由着他在自己身后动作，前方也被握住使劲套弄着，他忍不住又习惯性地侧过头想索吻，Toni的吻却没有落在唇上，而是湿漉漉地印在Marco的颈侧，在那一处留下了吻痕，Marco仍不满足地低哼着呻吟出声。

这种不彻底的性事持续了很久，两人都是满身大汗，对于彼此的迫切索求像是怎么都没有办法被满足，只好极力推迟高潮的来临，将性爱的时间无限延长，希望能将对方身体的每一寸都探索个遍。到了最后，Marco实在无法再抵抗一波波不断袭来的快感，他的性器被Toni圈在手里揉弄，茎身上沾满了自己顶端渗出的前液，又湿又硬，他几乎是大叫着射出来的。

Toni今天并没有插进去，这让他也相对更难射精，在Marco高潮后他一手揉着Marco的臀瓣，另一手则握住自己饱胀的阴茎又急又狠地撸动了好几下，才终于抵着Marco的臀部射出一股股浓稠的精液，白浊的斑驳痕迹满布在Marco的臀瓣上，看上去色情得要命。

在Toni躺回床上大口喘气的时候，Marco忽然压到他身上吻了过来，和今天他们无数次压抑地在唇上或在脸颊上转瞬即逝的碰触不同，这次从一开始便是个货真价实的吻，Marco的舌尖沿着他双唇间的缝隙湿漉漉地舔过，Toni不由得怔怔地抬头看他。

“我有时候觉得，”Marco吻完他之后索性趴在他身上，脸上泛着性事过后的潮红，眼角也有些泛红，语速快得像是憋着什么不吐不快，“我太喜欢你了，好像有毛病，我都觉得自己烦。”

Toni心中一动，忍不住抱紧他，亲了亲他的额头：“我觉得蛮好的，我觉得你很好。”

Marco在他怀里不安份地挣动：“你不懂。”

“我想我懂。”Toni定定地看着他的眼睛说，“因为我也常常觉得我太喜欢你了。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我也不知道我是单纯喜欢这种喜欢对方喜欢到OOC的梗还是因为这个梗让写同人可以理直气壮OOC……


End file.
